Today, there are a wide variety of product displays used to advertise various products, articles and/or events. Such product displays are normally formed from cardboard, pasteboard or stiff paper and can be constructed in various sizes and shapes. The product displays are usually printed to include information in the form of words, letters, numbers, paragraphs, graphics, images, photos, etc. or combination thereof, urging a consumer to purchase a particular product, article or to take in a specific event, such as a movie. These product displays can appear in a grocery store, for example, as a stand up display at the end of an aisle, in a convenience store as a countertop display, or in a car dealer's showroom as a full size display or a smaller version that hangs down from a ceiling. Such product displays can also be hung from a shelf, from a ceiling or even from another display. The snap mobiles can further be displayed as a pole topper or as a display topper. Such snap mobiles are commonly used to promote various items, including but not limited to: the sale of soft drinks, bottled water, beer, alcohol, food items, especially candy or sweets, disposable products, movies, music, compact disks, cars, trucks, bicycles, etc.
One drawback with some such product displays is that they are one dimensional. In other words, they can be viewed from only one side. The side edges of such product displays are very narrow, usually ⅛ of an inch or less and the back surface of these product displays is not printed and carries no advertisement. In fact, the back surface of these product displays is normally positioned adjacent to a wall or a stationary object such that it is not readily visible to the consumer.
Other product displays contain printing on two opposing surfaces but require a base or stand to hold the product display in a vertical and upright position. The base or stand has to be made of a material that is sufficiently strong and sturdy to hold the product display. Many bases and stands project outward from the product display and a potential consumer can easily trip over or step on such supports. This presents a safety hazard. In addition, the cost of manufacturing the base or stands can greatly increase the total cost of the product display.
Still other product displays come with multiple sides and unique geometrical shapes. These product displays can be viewed from various directions, some can be viewed from 360 degrees. These product displays are more likely to be seen and read by potential consumers and can lead to increased sales for a retailer and the original product manufacturer. However, many of these multisided product displays can not be folded into a relatively flat orientation for shipment to the retailer. Because of this, the shipping cost can become excessive. Another drawback is that many of these multisided product displays need to be assembled at the retailer in order for them to stand up properly. This can be a time consuming and difficult task that no one enjoys doing. Feedback to advertisers has indicated that up to 40 percent of all corrugated displays that are shipped to retail stores are not used because of the time and complexity required to set them up.
Therefore, there is a need for a multisided product display that can be folded into a relatively flat orientation for shipping to the retailer, which is quick and easy to assemble, and which will be sturdy enough to maintain its assembled configuration.